


Spellbound| Severus Snape

by bunniebubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebubbles/pseuds/bunniebubbles
Summary: Professor Snape X Reader(Y/N) (Y/L/N)  is a fourth year gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She is an exceptional witch and may have a small crush on Hogwarts one and only potions master.(Summary may change as the story goes on)
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ~Prologue~

I sat at the brown wooden desk in my room writing a letter to someone who couldn’t even receive it.

Dear Mom,

A lot has happened since you left. I really miss you and I know you can’t come back but we all really miss you. Well aside from dad of course. I still can’t believe-

I hear a sound come from my window, as if someone were throwing pebbles at it to get my attention. I push my chair back and walk over to the window. I place my hand on the (f/c) curtains and hesitate. I throw open the curtains letting the moonlight shine through the large windows.

There sitting on the balcony was a owl that was white as snow. The owl held a letter in its beak. A smile graces my lips and I open the doors to the balcony and walk out,my bare feet touching the stone the balcony was made out of. 

I reach my hand out to the animal and it places the letter in my hand. I slip the letter in the pocket of my robe that I wore over my (f/c) nightgown. I show the owl some affection and it takes off into the night. 

I go back inside to where the warmth is and open the letter. I sit on my bed and reread the letter. I’m 15 why is this letter just coming now.

I look out of the window and decided it would be a good idea to go. I mean what’s the harm. 

I pull out a old worn out trunk and start putting everything inside, I don’t plan on coming back anyways. Thanks to the extension charm, I was able to fit everything inside all my books, clothes, and of course letters. 

I decided that it would be best to leave now before everyone got back, finding a place to stay was the least of my worries right know. 

I look at my trunk and came to the realization that I wouldn’t be able to drag that through the woods. I face palmed and thought to myself for a moment. 

‘ A backpack with the same charm would work just fine right?’

I pull the (f/c) backpack out of my closet and start to transfer everything from my trunk into the backpack. 

After I was actually done packing, I reached under my bed and pulled out a little brown box that had the more important stuff in in and stuff it in my bag. 

Earlier I had set aside a pair of jeans and a (f/c) turtleneck to keep me warm along with my black trench coat. 

After I’ve changed I look around the room to make sure I haven’t miss anything. I slip on my (s/f/c) boots and walk out onto the balcony of my room. I pull myself up on the ledge and look down. 

A 5- foot fall, I’ve done this a thousand time before but why do I feel so nervous this time. I jump down and land right on the damp ground. I swing my backpack strap up back on to my shoulder and I head towards the forest. 

As I walk through the garden, I hear a car start to pull up on to the gravel driveway. I start to run; I start to run and don’t look back.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

I keep running as soon as I reach the small town that I lived just on the outskirts of. Spinners End a small dull town on the outskirts of London. 

I keep walking down the streets till the street lights turn on. When everyone was off the streets, I felt as someone was watching me, I didn’t like it one bit. I hated the feeling of being watched. I knew that feeling all to well.

I look up to the sky after feeling a few drops of water fall on my forehead. The dark sky was now cloudy. I really didn’t think this through. 

I look around but there is no one around, of course. What was I supposed to do, I had a bit of muggle money on me but not enough to stay the night somewhere. I needed to get to London by tomorrow. 

I run my hand through my (H/L) (H/C) hair thinking about all the things that could happen. I put my hand on my hips and look back at the way I came, I bite my lip and think where I could go. 

The rain got harder by the second as you just stood there getting soaked. You put your hand in the pocket of you trench coat, like that would do any good. You start to walk towards the other side of town. 

You had an uncle that lived on the other side of town, the only family that had stayed on your side after your mother had left. You speedily walked through the rain, while you put a hand over your eyes. 

That feeling of being watched kept nagging at the back of your brain, but you kept walking towards the old house that your uncle had stayed in since forever. 

Something had told you to turn around and you turn around and see a figure dressed in all black that immediately turned out of your sight. Your parents had probably sent them but you would be gone by the time they knew where you where. 

You sped up just a little bit, fast enough to where you weren’t running but you could lose anyone that was following you. 

As it slowly gets darker and the street lights turn off you continue to make your way to your uncle’s house. The rain was still coming down when you had reached his front porch.

The clack of your boots could be heard in the complete silence with the rain coming down onto the roof of the house. You raised your hand up to the door and knocked. 

The door opened as your coat and hair dripped on to the wood of the porch and the person that had answered the door was the last person you had expected to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoy that chapter. It took so long to get up and I’m sorry school is just really hectic for me right now.


End file.
